


I Learned to Trust You

by FangirlReader28



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlReader28/pseuds/FangirlReader28
Summary: (Fluffy One-Shot for Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding)During movie night with her fiance, Sarah Harding contemplates her relationship with Ian and how far they had come. She realizes how deep her love is for him after Isla Sorna and has learned to put him first because of it.(Honestly its just fluff for anyone who ships them that gives a little insight on how I imagine their relationship after The Lost World)





	I Learned to Trust You

The opposite of chaos was peace. Peace and order. Sarah Harding had to agree with the statement that the life of her fiancé, Ian Malcolm, was nothing but chaos both figuratively and literally. The film, for this makeshift movie night, played with no one paying it any attention.

In the apartment’s living room, Sarah glanced upward to gaze at Ian’s face. He looked very tranquil in sleep. At least now he did. She knew he had frequent nightmares about Isla Nublar and now Isla Sorna too. Sarah too had woken up clutching at her bedsheets and gasping for air but always felt guilty whenever she found out Ian had a San Francisco or Sorna related dream. It was her fault he went back there anyway. Whenever he had told her about Jurassic Park, as she used to secretly hope he would, the morals of his story would fall on deaf ears. All Sarah heard was the fascinating and wondrous parts about science and magnificent creatures. Her reckless personality too had made even the mutilation seem like an adventure. Although the redhead never dared believe the lies InGen spat about Ian, claiming him to be either a storyteller or out of his mind, she had figured he was being dramatic. No, not crazy, just dramatic. Now she knew better.

Sarah felt Ian’s chest rise fall under her as they sat upright on the couch. His arm lay wrapped around her waist and she cuddles into his side so she could lay her lead on his shoulder like she never could if they were standing. 

Her eyes shone with adoration and warmth. Glancing down at her engagement ring she smiled to herself. She loved Dr. Ian Malcolm and everything about him. His dramatic flair, curiosity, sarcasm, and stubbornness. She even cherished the things and traits other girls might call disadvantages. She loved the stutter he acquired when he spoke sometimes; Sarah thought it was adorable. The ginger loved his family too. The fact that he had three kids, sweet Kelly among them, and she had full knowledge of his failed relationships as well. At first, it made her hesitant, but Ian had reassured her that he really wanted to try this time and Sarah believed him. She believed Ian because she trusted him. And Sarah trusting Ian was a side effect of her being in love with him. 

Sarah recalled a time a little after they met, while he was still in the hospital. Harding had never told Ian about it because she knew he liked to appear strong for her. She, despite his efforts though, still had noticed the things that disturbed him. Before Isla Sorna she didn’t though. Partly that was because of Ian’s resistance to appear weak but it also was because she wasn’t looking. Not trying. Now Sarah noticed when his breathing hitched at the mention of dinosaurs. She figured out what it really meant when she’d be away on a trip and he’d call her, half-asleep yet out of breath and with a frantic voice. She realized why he’d randomly excuse himself from conversations to hide in the bathroom. She supported him now. Telling him he was strong when he was breaking down and loving him unconditionally. Once, while she came to visit the lonely Ian Malcolm again in the hospital, he had been asleep. It didn’t appear restful though. His sleep looked violent. Malcolm had thrashed back and forth in bed. His face shone with sweat and through ragged gasps, he murmured words she couldn’t hear. 

Reflecting, Sarah kicked herself for not believing Ian, for his sake. Looking back, there were many instances when she should have noticed the things that plagued his mind about the island if she hadn’t been so ignorant. But she had to admit to herself, she was there for him when everyone assumed he was mental and she was there for him when the university kicked him out. That must even out for bringing him to Sorna right? That must count for something? He had told her before that it wasn’t her fault but she had also put Kelly in danger. His assurances didn’t assuage her guilt. Now she was here for him and they were both trying to make it work. 

The ginger snapped from her thoughts and focused her attention back to the film. However, the man beside her distracted her from it. Her eyes ran down his face, soaking in every familiar detail. “I love you.” She lulled knowing he couldn’t hear but feeling the need to say that truth aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda just for anyone who has seen The Lost World and chose to ship Ian and Sarah. I really hope they got married in canon so I wrote a one shot where they did about a year later. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. (I do not own any of the characters, places, or events mentioned in this story.)


End file.
